


New Year's

by CaptainErenJeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErenJeager/pseuds/CaptainErenJeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and some buddies made some new year's resolutions, but Eren's still got something left on his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

    Eren looked around. The party was at full-swing. The music was pounding, the drinks were a plenty, and there were colourful ‘Happy New Year’ decorations strung up around the spacious home. Eren spotted Hange on the other side of the room, who was rattling on at a tired Moblit. He nodded along and smiled softly, but the look in his eyes screamed ‘help’. Eren smiled as he saw Hange grab Moblit’s hand, whose eyes went comically wide and his cheeks flushed a light rose. Hange took notice of the subtle blush on Moblit’s cheeks and grinned. They laughed and shook Moblit’s hand and jumped up and down, as they continued their excited exclamation of their latest adventure with a hoover and half a bottle of whiskey.

  Mikasa had been waiting at the party for the past two hours, and texting Eren for the last hour. She had eventually managed to get Eren to come by reminding him of his list. Eren, his friends, and even some of their families had made a list at the beginning of the year of things that they wanted to do. Mikasa had, naturally, finished hers by June, but Eren still had one thing left. Mikasa had kept reminding him of this, and every time it had been brought up, Eren groaned and disappeared after a suspicious tint appeared on his cheeks.

   A hand tapped Eren on his shoulder. “Eren.” Mikasa adjusted her dress.

“Oh, yeah, hi.” Eren smiled. “I think Moblit’s getting a little overwhelmed, huh.” He gestured to where Hange had a death grip on Moblit’s hand.

Mikasa nodded. “They’ve been chatting to him for over an hour already.” She sighed. “Armin’s here if you want to see him.”

“Yeah.” Eren smiled.

     He was lead through loud group after loud group. ‘ _How many people does Hange know? Christ.’_ Eren thought as he was brought to a stop. Mikasa waved a hand in his face to bring his attention to the bright smile on Armin’s face. His hair fell in his eyes and he quickly blew it away and looked at Eren sheepishly.

“You made it! I wasn’t sure if it was a formal thing, or if Hange had made it a costume party or somethin-“

“Armin, you’re rambling.” Eren laughed.

“Ah, right.” Armin chuckled and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s funny.” Eren laughed.

“Eren still has one thing left on his list.” Mikasa mumbled.

“Mikasa!” Eren barked, and frowned at Mikasa.

“Oh, what is it?” Armin tilted his head.

“It’s- Oh, Levi.” Mikasa nodded behind Eren to the short figure at his shoulder. “What do you want?”

  Levi looked at the three of them and then settled back on Mikasa. He shifted to rest his weight on his right foot, and cocked his hip out slightly. He shrugged offhandedly. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at Levi.

“Just came to see what nonsense you three were talking about.” Levi raised his voice to be heard above the music.

“That’s not exactly any of your business.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

“Well, I mean…” Eren spoke under his breath.

“What?” Levi looked at Eren with a frown. “I didn’t catch that.”

   Eren threw up his eyebrows and he gulped. He looked to Mikasa, but she was looking away and trying to cover her smirk. Armin was looking between them in confusion, until it finally clicked and his eyes widened.

“List?” Armin offered.

“List? What list?” Levi raised a thin eyebrow.

“Don’t you remember? The New Year’s Resolutions from the beginning of this year?” Mikasa asked.

“Oh. Those. I only had two things written on it. ‘Drink’, and ‘get laid’. Check, and check.” Levi smirked, and glanced to Eren. “Have you not done it?”

“We did it properly, unlike _you_. Eren just hasn’t managed to get some of the things done yet.” Mikasa eyed Levi with disgust.

“I’ve done most of mine, too. The last thing is something I can easily do before midnight.” Armin piped up with a smile.

“Which is in,” Levi checked his watch, “an hour. Good luck, coconut.” He deadpanned.

“I think I’m going to go and grab a drink.” Eren started to pull away from the group.

Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “I’ll show you to the drinks. Hange has hidden the nice ones.”

     Eren was lead into a clean, black and white kitchen. Eren looked around. You could tell it had been Levi approved from the way that the counters practically sparkled, and the various appliances shone like the sun. Levi opened up the black fridge and bended over to look on the lowest shelf. Eren pressed his lips together tightly and tore his eyes away. He couldn’t be caught staring, like last year.

    His eyes skimmed over the setup of the kitchen. It wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t a small kitchen. It was alright for a couple or maybe a very small family. He noticed that various people were stood by the counters, and occasionally putting their hands into the bowls of nibbles. Eren thought about how, at any moment, Levi would turn around and scowl at them for having the gall to dipping their dirty paws into the bowls without washing their hands first. Eren smiled and bit his lip. He imagined the scowl on Levi’s face, and the way that the colour of his eyes would seem to darken in annoyance at the thought of people doing things he deemed dirty.

“Oi.” Levi was holding two glasses and offering one to Eren. “Drinking from the bottle is dirty. You never know whose hands have been sweating all over the top of it. Getting their germs around the lip, and then people have the idea to _drink_ from it.” He grimaced. “Filthy.”

“Right.” Eren nodded and took the glass. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“So,” Levi leaned against the counter and looked Eren up and down, slowly, “What is it that’s left on this list of yours, then?”

“Uh.” Eren felt his pocket in what he thought was a sly manner.

Levi raised his eyebrow. “Is that your list?”

    Eren slowly nodded. Levi leaned over and shoved his hand in Eren’s pocket. He found the slip of paper and grabbed it. He accidentally stumbled into Eren and shook his head, as he mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ in apology. He opened up the paper and put his glass on the side.

“Let’s see what you’ve got here.” Levi’s eyes scanned the list. “’Get drunk for the first time’, ‘piss in public’, disgusting, ‘Levi’, ‘eat squid’, wait… What?” His eyes drifted back up the list slightly. “ _I’m_ on your _list?_ ” Levi’s eyes rose.

“Um.” Eren gulped and looked around. “I, uh.”

Levi laughed. “You just put me as a thing to do on your list?” He covered his mouth with his hand and flicked his eyes up to Eren’s.  “You’ve certainly got a way with words.”

    Levi’s hand reached to his glass and took a sip. He put it back down and he walked his fingers across the counter to where Eren was leaning against it with his hip. He slowly trailed his fingers over Eren’s hip and noted the short hitch of breath from Eren. Levi smirked and flattened his hand against Eren’s stomach. He took a step towards Eren and looked up at him through his lashes.

“Was your goal to just have me and be done with it or… to maybe,” Levi looked at Eren’s chest and dragged his fingers up Eren’s chest lightly. “To drag it into more of a relationship thing?”

“I was,” Eren cleared his throat and started again, “I was kind of hoping to maybe, um,” He gulped as Levi raised his hand to brush Eren’s neck, “possibly go out with you, i-if you wanted to.”

“Mmm. Interesting.” Levi’s lip twitched into a small smile. “Then maybe it could’ve been worded better on your list?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah, but I didn’t, uh, expect you to read it. Or anyone, in fact.” He felt Levi’s fingers curl around his neck and he shivered: Levi’s fingers were cold.

“Still.” Levi smirked. He glanced at his watch. “Looks like it’s only a few minutes until the New Year.”

“Oh...” Eren looked into Levi’s smoky eyes. He noticed how they almost glinted in the light of the spotlights in the kitchen.

“What’s the matter, Eren? You’re staring.” Levi tilted his head slightly.

    Everyone except Eren and Levi left the kitchen, and went into the living room where the countdown to New Year had begun. Eren tentatively put his hands on Levi’s hips. Levi smiled and cupped the back of Eren’s head with his hands.

“Happy New Year, Eren.” Levi murmured, as the TV announced ‘Two!’ loudly.

    Levi leaned in to Eren and they closed their eyes. Levi’s lips softly touched Eren’s and he smiled. Eren held onto Levi tightly as he felt Levi press his lips more firmly against his as the clock struck zero. Eren gasped when Levi swiped his lip with his tongue, and managed to coax Eren to kiss Levi how he wanted. Levi pulled away and saw the blush on Eren’s cheeks.

“Happy New Year, Levi.” Eren leaned his forehead against Levi’s.

    Fingers uncurled around Eren’s neck, and instead, Levi’s arms went around Eren’s neck instead. Levi stood on his tiptoes and smiled. He kissed Eren’s cheek and chuckled softly. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and closed his eyes as he ducked his head and rested it against Levi’s shoulder.

“Eren! Happy New Yea- oh.” Armin froze in the doorway and snuck away sheepishly, mumbling, “Sorry! Sorry!”

“At least Mushroom didn’t walk in while we were kissing.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “He may have felt awkward.”

“And you wouldn’t?” Eren asked.

“Mmm... A little. When I really like someone,” Levi stroked his fingers along the back of Eren’s neck, “I get a bit shy.”

“When you really like someone?” Eren frowned. “Like who?”

“You, you idiot.” Levi frowned and bumped his forehead against Eren’s.

“Ow! Okay!” Eren laughed and winced. “Your head hurts.”

“It’s not the only thing that’s hard.” Levi winked.

     Eren’s face flushed red and he grumbled and hid his face. Levi chuckled and hugged Eren tightly until he got thirsty, and told Eren to let go. It took some persuasion and a few chaste kisses to get Eren to let go, so that Levi could get a drink. He then took Eren’s hand and led him through to the other room. Upon the gasps of their friends, Levi smiled. Hange rushed over and demanded details, but Levi refused, and Eren was so red, that his head would probably melt in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on New Years, and I finished it at like five past twelve, heh.


End file.
